Starting Over
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: It's been over 4 years since she left Konoha. She has started over she is different than before stronger more powerful, but everything will change when she falls for a someone unexpected. Sequel to Difference  SasuHina NaruHina  and  Rated T for Language. Going on Haitus. Going to be re-writing Difference and Starting over.
1. Meeting's

Yo~

ohisashi buri ne! So I hope you guys know that this is the sequel to Difference! Yatta! The reason why well you should all know (^ o ^) But for those who do not know well I had a major writers block so I had to move on! YA! I hope this goes better I think I will fix up difference so it won't be as messy? I really missed you guys though (^ - ^).

Desclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

P.S Hinata and everyone are about 19-20 years old.

* * *

It's been about four years since I left Konoha I sometimes wonder in my mind if people miss me, but it's very un-likely they all probably hate me because I killed one of their most _beloved_ kunoichi's Haruno Sakura but I don't give a damn she can rot in hell for all I care. I don't really miss Konoha, but what I do miss is the one place that I loved my, mothers garden I really miss that place the most. I don't care for the people in the village, but that garden is what I cherish the most somtimes I question in my head if I could go back there, but that would be impossible, ever since I found out that the Juubi was sealed inside me my life has become really dangerous and tiring.

I remember when I used to be so quiet, shy, timid I hated myself for being that way, but now I'm different I changed I was able to make people fear me I was able to show people that I'm not powerless and fragile. I have met a lot of messed up people in the head during my training but it was worth it I am one of the most dangerous kunoichi's around all thanks to the Akatsuki and that one person I grew to hate but love. When I first met him I never talked to him, many girls worshipped like he was a God, but me I was different I never fell for that boy I always thought he was gloomy and frighting

I had a different boy in my heart, I admired him he was amazing unlike that raven haired boy. Him and golden haired boy where very different it's not like I hated the raven boy but I didn't like him either, I tried to talk to him once but he just ignored me and gave a nasty glare. I never understood why girls fell head over heels for him he was so cold-hearted and gave off a mean aura and I still don't understand why girls find him so irresistible. Once when we gaduated from the academy he did talk to me, but he just went to congratulate me I was quite surprised I never expected the Uchiha was to talk to me first I mean I thought he really hated me he always stared at me in class it was very uncomfortable.

However when the Uchiha betrayed the village I was infuriated why? well when that Uchiha left he caused the boy I loved and respected, so much heartache, but even though he pulled through I knew that the Uchiha was still hurting Naruto. I hated to see Naruto blue I loved his smile it was so enchanting, but when I saw him he looked so miserable I wanted to be able to hug him comfort him, but of course I am too shy to do those things, but one day I had gathered up all my courage to say my love to Naruto. It took me so many years to finally say it I was even more happy when he agreed. I felt like all my dreams where coming true, at first I thought he would say no because he hesitated, but then he agreed I felt like Kami answered my prayers.

We dated for maybe a 2 years in that time I was so happy being with him the man I loved Naruto even though we where only sixteen we where in love, or so I thought. It was our anniversary and I was supposed to go to his house, but when I arrived I saw him and Sakura kissing. After that day my life turned upside down I am not the same as I used to be scared of killing people but now I find it funny to see their stupid faces in agony to hear their screams. I have a strange liking seeing people in pain I love to watch as people get torn away from their families, I love to see people in love be broken away from each other to see them hurt and crying.

I want them to feel the pain I had to suffer. I want them to know how it hurts to be alone no one there to comfort them, I want them to feel the pain of being heartbroken. I have become very different through these four years I am only living for one purpose only and it is kill the ones I hate, and leave the one person I loved the most watch them in agony. It may sound cruel but it is my revenge on them for causing so much pain for me in my heart. I may spare some of their lives but their are people who I want to burn in hell. I used to think I had a family in Konoha but they where all just liars they never even gave a second thought about me I was always forgotten.

I never got praised for anything even when I tryed so hard. I was always compared to everybody and who I hated to be compared with was a stupid girl with pink hair. I used to think her of my best friend I would tell her everything I would talk to her everyday, she'd help me train and I wouldn't have to hide my secrets wiht her she used to be a true friend, but then one day she changed let's say she turned into a full fleged _whore._ The day I told her me and Naruto where dating she cut off all connections between us. I never talked her and she never talked to me, and to make her even more of a slut she goes and take Naruto away from me.

I knew Naruto still loved Sakura and I knew it was coming I just didn't want to believe it, but when I killed her I felt so satisfeid and I had no regrets I felt so alive when I was able to kill the girl I hated the most. I did not shed one tear for the bitch. I also hope that she is rotting in hell with the devil. When she told me that I couldn't kill her because I was her best friend I wanted to smash her face in but instead I did somthing more enjoyable I cut of her stupid head so she would shut her stupid, nausiating, voice. Her voice irritaded me it was worse than hearing nails agianst a chalk board.I never understood why she was always the to get praised, and be the one congratuladted. All she did was sit around, and do nothing, but yet she would get all the attention at all to me she was useless it was better if she was dead.

I really loved Naruto and maybe I still do, but what I really loved about him was his couage and strength although people said Naruto was just an annoyance I thought of him more of a hero, even though people brought him down he always got back up. He was the light when I was in darkness, he was my Prince. I dreamed that one day me and Naruto would live together happily, with our children enjoying life, but when I saw him kiss Sakura I felt like my whole world crashed into a giant black hole. I was hurt obviously, but I wanted revenge I was sick and tired of people thinking they can just lie to me and I won't notice at all or I would just forgive them I needed to show them that I was strong I wanted to see them crash and burn.

On the day I left Konoha I had so many emotions bursting out at first I would cry but then suddenly I would burst into flames and get so angry, maybe I was just releasing the emotions I bottled up inside. I wouldn't say I am happy now, but it would be better than staying in Konoha that's for sure. However I have to work my butt off training, but it is helping me grow stronger and stronger by the day.

"Hinata-chan~." I heard while I was about to bite into my onigiri.

As I turned my head I saw a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds that decorated the cloak, he also wore a mask that looked like an orange lollipop.

"Oh, Hello Tobi-san." I greeted to the lollipoped masked man.

"Hinata-chan how bout we play a game? Ne." Tobi suggested.

"What kind of game?." I questioned seeming semi-excited because when you play with Tobi he can get carried away at times.

"Well, we are going to play...eto..." It looked like he was trying his hardest to pick a game it was sorta cute.

"He He." I giggled slightly.

"What's so funny Hina-chan?" He answered seeming a bit embarresed.

"Well, you looked so cute." I replied.

"Honto! Hinata-chan? You are also cute." Tobi said flinging his arms around.

"Why thank you Tobi-san." I was happy that Tobi called me cute I'm not sure why, but it just made me feel good.

"Well, Hinata-chan I think I will play with you later, I am going to play with Deidara-sama." He waved goodbye running towads Deidara.

I really liked Tobi he was different than all the other Akatsuki memebers they where all very stern and uptight. He always lightned the mood, but there where these times where Tobi would have a total personality change, he would be all happy all of the sudden then he would turn all serious and mean sounding. Though I loved Tobi I still feared him a little bit.

After Tobi left to go find Deidara, I sat back on the chair I was sitting and finishing my onigiri. I finally finished eating my onigiri when I suddenly felt a presence. I went outside to see if there was anyone outside because, I know that the unkown presence wouldn't be able to enter the Akatsuki hideout,but when I was outside there was no one to be seen. I looked around more but no sign, I activated my byakugan just to make sure It wasn't a enemy. I heard a slight shing (A/N I don't know what a kunai sound like when it's being thrown.) I quickly doged the kunai but then I realised it had an explosive seal. I was able to escape from the explosion barely but I didn't get hurt.

I looked into the smoke and I saw a figure, once the smoke was almost clear enough to see through, I saw a man he wore a black and orage jacket and pants over top was a large white coat with red flames on the bottom, the coat reached up to his ankles, his hair was golden blond, and he had these deep blue eyes, but for some reason he looked really familiar

"Who are you, and why are you here." I demanded to the young man getting ready to battle him.

"I can ask you the same question!" The man responded.

"You didn't answer my question who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" I repeated, this time I was getting really pissed off.

"I am the Hokage of Konoha, and I am here to retrive Sasuke Uchiha." The man answered proudly.

"Let me ask you a question." I requested.

"What is you're question?" He replied.

"How is that stupid Naruto Uzumaki? Is he dead." I sneered, but I mentaly slapped myself in the forehead I promised never to think or talk about that stupid person.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated him." I was suprised of how the man replied I thought only Konoha 11 knew I despised him.

"How would you know I hated him?" I wondered hopeing he would give me an answer.

"Well, because I am Naruto." I stared at the man my mind went blank for a few seconds then suddenly I felt the anger crawling up my body.

I knew I was gonna go beserk now, but if I killed him I wouldn't be able to make him suffer so I should just toy with him.

"Well, well, well I'm quite suprised you made it as the Hokage." I replied seeming a bit cocky.

"That's right, but I have a question for you and you did not answer, who are you?" I looked at Naruto and laughed inside he really is stupid, but who am I to b caling stupid I didn't even realise that Naruto was righ infront of my face.

"Find out for yourself." I decided I should play with Naruto-_kun _and see what he thinks of my new abilities and show him who is powerful.

I activated my Byakugan once again and used one of my new techniques _Fai__ādoragon__ no __jutsu._I was able to learn this technique from Sasuke it didn't take me long since Sasuke taught it to me. I was able to catch Naruto off gaurd and burn him a bit but not enough to damage. (A/N to lazy to be discriptive of the battle so we are just going to skip.)

Naruto was getting tired already, and I was getting bored this was way too easy. I was able to catch Naruto so I took out my Katana and placed it against Naruto's neck so he wouldn't be able to escape.

"And they call you the best ninja in your village eh?" Naruto looked pathetic, getting beaten by the girl he felt sorry for "Heh, you know if you can't get past me you will never be able to bring back Sasuke." I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll show you who's the best ninja!" Suddenly Naruto poofed up into smoke I then reliased it was a shadow clone. How could I have not noticed I cursed inside my head.

I turned around to see where he went but no one was there. Then suddenly I was pushed agianst a tree, I felt something cold agianst my neck it was a kunai I looked up and I saw the blue eyed, blonde shinobi pressing up against me making sure this time I wouldn't escape. I was vaunerable now how could I have let this happen I shouldn't have let my confidence take over.

"Well, well, well I guess you arn't so great yourself." Naruto boasted.

"Shut up!" I yelled a bit embarrassed.

"I'm tired of playing games I want to know who are you!" Naruto asked sternly

"You should know who I am Naruto-_kun._" As I emphazied the suffix.

"Should I know you." Naruto answered getting a bit impatient.

"If you let me go I'll tell you." I asked trying to see if he would let me go.

"Not a chance." He was smart to say that, but I wished he would've let me go because I was in a very uncomfortable postition.

"Then if I tell you will you let me go?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"Maybe." In my mind I was thankful he said that.

"My name is...Hinata."

* * *

I'm done finally after like a month I have finally made the first chapter of A New Life haa... I feel so accomplished (^ - ^) I hope you enjoyed I don't know when I will update so you guys will have to wait for awhile I wanna do my best with this story so I might have to plan...Maybe I'm not the best at story planning haha (^^") Gomen.

Nyao~

.


	2. You're weak

Yallo~

I made is this short this chapter is probably not the best I really need to plan out my stories first...BUT IT JUST TAKES TOO LONG! Anyways I hope you enjoy~!

(I decided to change this story up a bit in the end.)

* * *

**Naruto POV.**

* * *

I awaited her answer as I was pinning her against the tree. She was getting on my nerve acting all superior and what not, I mean I could've gotten the answer a long time ago but no she just had to dilly dally and make me have to fight her just to know what her damn name was. However what really bothered me was she looked so much like Hinata, the girl who murdered my ever long time crush Haruno Sakura and the girl who betrayed Konoha, and joined the rouge ninja Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand this girl had different things that the other Hinata didn't have.

Her hair was different it wasn't that dark indigo color Hinata had it was more of a light lavender color, her hair was quite long; longer than Hinata's at the ends of her hair is wasn't a straight cut it was more edgy, also her fringe went down the right side of her face covering her right eye. She wore the same cloak as the other Akatsuki but her's was open, underneath the she wore a white tube top with the collar reaching the middle of her neck. Underneath the white tube top was bandages covering her stomache. She wore a white skirt with slits on the side on her left leg she wore a bandage, she also wore the Konoha forehead protector as her belt but the sign was slashed.

I was a bit puzzled about this because I never saw a girl like her around the village. She looked the same age as me so I mean I would've probably seen her before but she just doesn't ring a bell all I can keep thinking about is how much she looks like Hinata. On the other hand she has the exact same eyes as Hinata she must've been a Hyuuga because, there is only one clan with those eyes.

"Well, well, well you arn't so great yourself." I boasted

"Shut up!" She shouted with embarrassment.

"I'm tired of playing games just tell me who the hell you are and we can get this over with." I shouted getting impatient.

"You should know who I am Naruto-kun." When she said that I was quite confused was I supposed to know her?

"Should I know you?" I answered

Maybe we did know each other I just can't seem to remember her.

"If you let me go I'll tell you." Did she really think that I would let her go with a answer like that.

"Not a chance." I was getting really tired of dealing with this woman why did it have to be her that I had to encounter.

"Then if I tell you will you let me go?" She suggested

"Maybe." I replied.

"My name is...Hinata."

I was relieved that she finally said her name after waiting for what felt like forever, but then I realized she had the same name as the Hyuuga Hinata. I stared at the girl a bit in shock, but I mean she hardly looks like Hinata except for her eyes, but it's not rare for people to have some similarities right?

**End of Naruto POV.**

* * *

**Hinata POV.**

* * *

"Hinata..." I heard him speak awaiting his reply.

I was sorta anxious to hear what he was going to say was he able to remember with my new appearance. Ever since I joined the Akatusuki my appearance has changed quite a bit my hair was way long than before and it's color was way lighter than before it was a very light lavender my eyes also had a more lavender tint to them than white. When I joined the Akatsuki they sent me out on a lot of cruel and muderous missions at first I was very hesitant about them because, I had to destroy many villages kill innocent people and families I was scared. However some how over a few years I learned how to enjoy it and have fun with it that's when my appearance started to change I'm not sure why but it just happened all of a sudden.

"...AH! You have the same name as my friend." He continued yet again my heart sank, I really thought he would remember me.

"Heh, and I really thought you would remember me guess I can't keep my hopes up for you ever again huh?" I replied trying my hardest not to cry.

Why did this have to happen I was already starting to get over Naruto I really thought I could move on.

"What do you mean?" He looked at me still oblivious of who I am "You know what you have the same eyes as a Hyuuga? Were you once part of their clan." He questioned scratching his head.

In my mind this might be my chance for Naruto to remember me, but why do I want him to remember me all it will do is just bring back horrible memories. I had to escape before he found out who I was, but how Naruto looks like he has no intention of letting me go.

"Maybe, but not like I'm gonna tell you." I answered stubbornly.

"You know it's not fair that I get to tell you who I am but you won't tell me who you are!" He wined but still sounding tough.

"Well life isn't fair buddy." I responded.

"Okay, I think you really are part of the Hyuuga because you have byakugan so then you're name would be...Hinata...HINATA HYUUGA!" I heard him shout as he backed away surprised which allowed me my personal space.

"Long time no see Naruto." I smirked giving him a wave.

"There is no way you are Hinata Hyuuga!" I stared at him I think I might have surprised him too much.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I am the one and ONLY Hinata Hyuuga." I stated.

"B-but you, how did you? What!" He looked so confused it was hilarious.

"Oh, Naruto did you not know people change over time."

"I'm not stupid Hinata! I'm the Hokage you should at least praise me for my good work right?"

"You really want me to answer that Naruto because I know It will all just back fire on you."

"Okay, well maybe I'm not the smartest but at least I don't betray my friends!"

"What did you say! You all lied to me especially you Naruto you have no right to say that to me!"

"Can't you just forget about that Hinata! Please It was my mistake, and I know you won't forgive me but neither will I." I stared at him with confusion what did I do to him.

"What do you mean? I never did anything to you."

"You killed Sakura! you know what the hell you did!" Naruto screamed it's been awhile since I heard him mad.

"Oh, her she deserved to die and so do you."

"Are you mad! She never deserved to die you killed her just because you were jealous! Your father was right you are weak."

"Naruto shutup...JUST SHUTUP!" I roared how dare he call me weak I trained for so long I don't deserve that type of name!

"You're weak Hinata! stop denying it your just acting tough you'll never change!"

I couldn't take it anymore all the memories where flowing back, back into my mind haunting me. I fell to the ground Naruto was still putting me down as if he was putting all his hatred towards me I pushed my hands against my ears trying to block out his words but somehow his voice was already inside my head destroying my mind as if it was deteriorating. All I could hear was words full of hate and disgust. The tears started to flow my body started to shake furiously I couldn't control my body my heart hurt.

"How does it feel Hinata! to be put down all the time to feel the weakness the hate." Naruto never new my life I knew it's like to be hated to feel weakness that was my whole life being stuck in a endless hole full of put downs and discouragement that was my life.

"Naruto! you don't know anything about me NOTHING! I was neglected by my own father my own clan! and yet you think you have the right to say these things to me when you know nothing!" Why did this day have to go so wrong why did I have to ever meet Naruto.

"Well neither do you! You had a family, I had to live alone no parents and at the same time everyone hated me, but at least I never killed one of my friends even though I was going through a tough time, I was able to grow big and show all those people who looked down upon me!"

"I am happy where I am now Sasuke and the Akatsuki are my family! unlike Konoha where I never had a real loving family."

"Their probably just using you Hinata." I was surprised at what Naruto said but I knew the Akatuski would never do that to me.

"They would never do that to me! the Akatuski would never do that to me they would never betray me, family doesn't do that."

"Well this family does, you really think that the Akatuski is just gonna let in some random girl from Konoha join them, hell no you are only in there because you hold the Juubi."

"B-but Sasuke said they need me but not for my powers." I started to worry did everyone really think I was that easy too fool?

"Hinata...your being lied to."

"NO! I won't ever listen to you Naruto never! Shutup! Leave and never come back or-or I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? that's what you said before but it doesn't seem as if you're gonna kill me anytime soon not in your position."

Suddenly I felt my movement's restricting my body started to freeze up I couldn't move anymore what was going on.

"What are you doing Naruto!"

"I'm taking you back to Konoha as bait."

"Bait! What let me go you bastard!" I screeched on the top of my lungs, I tried once more to scream but then Naruto taped my mouth shut.

Once I'm unfrozen Naruto is going to pay!

* * *

Fin~

Lamesauce ending I know didn't know how to end this so TADA!

Read,Favorite,and Review~!

Nyao~


	3. Underwear?

Yo~

I missed you all! Sorry for taking forever to update this story. But at least I came back to it right? I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas! (^ M ^)

* * *

How could I have let this happen! If I wasn't so carried away with my feeling's I wouldn't be in this mess, stupid Naruto. How could I have let him capture me! And to make it worse he is carrying me bridal style, BRIDAL STYLE! Do you not know how embarrassing and pride hurting this position is!

"Narmfto!" I tried to yell but failed since the tape covered my mouth.

"What did you say Hinata I couldn't hear with that tape over your mouth." I knew Naruto was just being cocky. "How bout' I take this tape off."

Before I could say anything, Naruto took the edge of the tape and ripped it off. I felt the sharp pain on my mouth I screamed, it stung like hell!

"What the hell Naruto! You didn't have to rip it off!" I shrieked a tear fell from my eye since my mouth stung.

"Aww, poor Hinata you crying because a little piece of tape hurt chya'?" Naruto was getting on my nerves why was he being such an ass!

"Naruto! let me go!" I tried to see if I could move my body but there was no hope I was paralyzed for sure.

"Not gonna happen Hinata."

"Why, is it when I am having a good day you have to appear and ruin it! Tell me why!" I screamed trying to get answers.

"Maybe I'm just in the right places?" Naruto boasted.

"Why are you carrying me like this anyways!"

"Because, you look helpless this way." I was not expecting that.

"...ugh..."

"You should be thankful ya' know."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not carrying you in a bag."

"Wel...I...uhh..." I couldn't think of a good response this was so embarrassing.

"You know Hinata, you still have that cute side."

"Shutup!" I could tell my face started to heat up I looked up at Naruto he had a grin that could reach the heavens, stupid Naruto.

It was almost dawn and I could see the sun setting. I could tell Naruto was getting a bit tired since his pace started to slow down.

"Naruto, why won't you take a rest? trying to look tough?"

"You know I am considering carrying you in a bag right now, just saying."

In the distance I could see a little bit of smoke. Naruto started to walk closer to the fire it wasn't big, it was more like a little camp fire.

"Hey! Naruto you're back!" I looked up at the man saying hello, he was a bit round and chubby but he looked pretty strong, he had a red swirl on each cheek and his hair was brown and was a bit messy.

"Who's the girl?" Another man appeared out of no where, but this time he was on a large white dog. The man was tall and looked pretty muscular but wasn't super buff. He had a red upside down triangle on each cheek his hair was also brown and a bit spiky.

"I'll tell you later, you guys watch her I need to take a piss." I felt Naruto's grip let go of my body. He placed me under a tree and went off. "By the way guys watch out for her make sure she doesn't get away or she'll kill ya."

"Whatever Naruto just go do you business."

I watched Naruto walk away, for some reason I felt a bit disappointed that I was alone, but I knew if I was with Naruto a bit longer I would get to carried away.

"Soo, what do you wanna do?" The man with the triangles asked me.

"Not look at your face." I retorted

"Hey! Don't gotta be a bitch."

"I'm already one." I growled

"Don't fight her if she is able to move again who know's what'll happen." The round man answered grabbing his friends shoulder.

"Why? To scared to fight a girl fatass!" When I said that I could feel the round mans chakra grow immensely. The man with the red triangles started to panic.

"Now look what ya done!" The man with the red triangles yelled.

"What did I do?"

"Never! Say fatass around him it's taboo! Now where gonna die!" The man carried me up and placed me on his dog and started to run from the enraged round man.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me down!"

"If I let you go you are going to get pulverized, so I suggest you stay up here with me."

"Cheh."

After awhile the chubbish man started to cool down and so triangle boy decided to return to the camp. He layed me back down on the tree I was against a few minutes ago. What made angry about it was he patted my head and said good girl. I am no good girl! I hate men thinking they are way superior than girls. Girls can live without men!

When Naruto returned he was walking with another man, why am I the only girl here! Anyways the man was tall and quite handsome his hair was the color of silver, he wore a blue shirt and black ninja pants. His eyes were emerald green and he had tiny black triangles underneath his eyes. It looked like he handles swords since his is carrying a sword.

"Naruto! this girl has already caused so much trouble! Why did you bring her anyways!" The man with red triangles complained.

"You will just have to live with her a little longer she is our bait." Naruto started to walk closer towards his friends and gathered them in a mini private circle. They were probably talking about taking me to Konoha and shit. While they were busy talking I was going to take control of this situation. I could start to feel that my body was gaining feel back and I knew that by the time they are done talking I could escape seamlessly.

Since my arms grew feel back I formed a hand sign and started to control my chakra. Now I knew my body was back, I stood up and did more hand signs I walked closer to them then so I could get my aim right when suddenly I felt my foot get caught on something. I then felt my whole body fling up into the air and now I saw everything upside down. I looked at my foot and it had a rope attached to it. How could I have been caught by one of Naruto's tricks and how could I have not noticed it! Did Naruto plan this whole thing out?

They all turned around and started to laugh, well except for the guy with the silver hair he just looked at me blankly just like Sasuke does, I could tell my whole face was probably red since my face felt pretty warm.

"Naruto are sure this girl is dangerous I mean she fell for one of your stupid ticks."

"Dude, you haven't versed her in battle yet." I sorta felt a little good since Naruto some what praised me for my strength, not that I care though!

"N-Naruto! Let me down!" I managed to yell.

"Hmm, maybe I should keep you hanging you look less strong upside down." Naruto laughed he then went closer to my ear and whispered "_Hinata nice underwear._"

"Wha- Ahh!" I looked up and my skirt was hanging down I freaked out now I felt more embarresed then ever I pulled my skirt up with my hands and they all started to laugh even louder. I wanted to slap Naruto but If I let go of my skirt it would probably fall back down.

"Okay guys I think we have had enough, Toshiro let me borrow you Katana."

The silver haired man passed his sword to Naruto. Naruto sliced the rope and cached me in his arms. I looked up at him my face was probably redder than a tomato and as hot as the sun. I have never felt this embarrassed in my life!

* * *

Well that's it kids~ I hope you liked it I know I ended off really weird but I couldn't think of anything else Bye Bye Merry Christmas Again (^ - ^)

Read,Review,Favorite

Nyao~


	4. The War

Hi~ ( ^ ^)

Sorry for taking awhile, but you know me I am sooo lazy...Sorry for the lame excuse. But anyways enjoy! Oh and I'm sorry for asking for much but please visit my profile and vote for a new story! Thank you~

* * *

I can't believe this was happening to me, Naruto why was being so cruel maybe this was pay back for killing Sakura but not as worse which I am quite thankful for.

"So, Naruto can I ask you again why do you have her instead of Sasuke?" They all turned their heads toward Naruto all nodding in agreement.

"Well you see, this girl here is our bait to capture Sasuke since their relationship seems to be very close." I looked up at Naruto and gave him one of my evil death glares he noticed and just grinned.

"I see, by the way Naruto what's her name." The man with the red swirls questioned.

"This is gonna surprise the hell out of you guys because it did for me." Everyone except the man named Toshiro looked at Naruto a bit confused, but they let Naruto continue. "This girl is Hinata."

"So her name is Hinata, ya know she sorta reminds me of you know '_her'._" I looked at them a bit puzzled who did they mean by _'her'._

"Ah...Kiba." Naruto sighed "This is _'her'._"

"Ehhh!" The man who was so called Kiba gave out very loud 'Ehh!' sound which sorta irritated me because it was so loud. "Uso! There is nooo way that is her I mean look at her she looks nothing like Hinata, well maybe except for the eyes but nothing else not even the personality, Hinata is kind and sweet this girl is just a bitch!" His last word got to me, I started to heat up and my patience was growing thin, this Kiba man looked like he wasn't gonna give up about me being Hinata.

"Ano...Kiba, Naruto who is this _'her'_?" The man with swirls questioned while snacking on a bunch of chips, I think this was probably his fourth bag since I saw him.

"Well, Chouji she is Neji's cousin." Kiba answered.

"Hmm...Neji is a Hyuga so...Hinata Hyuga?...HINA-T-TA HYUGA!" This Chouji guy's mouth opened so wide you could still see chip chunks in his mouth and he even dropped his chip bag.

"Yup, you got that right."

"B-but I thought she was dead...well that's what Lady Tsunade told team 10." Chouji looked really suprised he sorta looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hey! Can I say something!" I yelled but they all just gave me a blank stare and looked back at each other and continued their conversation. "HEY RETARDS!" After I said that I was able to catch their attention.

"What do you want!" The Kiba man growled.

"Shutup stupid dog! I want all you to know that even though you have me Sasuke isn't that stupid he will probably know that it's a trap and he will kill you all!" I panted with anger.

"Then we will be prepared for that so for now why don't you go take a nice long nap." Before I could object I felt something like a needle being pushed into my neck.

"Hey! Wh-what are do-" My eyesight started to become blurry and my head felt light then everything turned dark, but before I blacked out I heard Naruto say "Okay guys let's get a move on before she wakes up." and then I heard nothing.

_(Flashback or dream whatever works.)_

_ "Hey, Hinata..." Sasuke spoke while we were looking at the stars._

_ "Yes, Sasuke." I responded turning my head to look at him._

_ "You know when I made that promise to you when we were five."_

_ "What promise?" I gave him a questioning look a bit confused._

_ "Hn, nevermind."_

_ "Hey! Sasuke don't leave me hanging what promise?" I tried to get the answer from him but he just wouldn't budge. "Fine then! Don't tell me humph."_

_ "Stop being a kid." _

_ "I'm not being a kid! You're just being stubborn!" Sasuke was always like this with me he would be happy one time and then grouchy the next but that was what I liked about him._

_ "Cheh, whatever." _

_ "Sasuke, why are you always so mean to me..." I whined mumbling the last part._

_ "You wanna know why Hinata?"_

_ "Why?" He shifted himself closer towards me and placed his face close to my ear, I could feel his warm breath against my neck I then heard him speak._

_ "Because, you're mine...remember?" When he had said that I felt my whole body shiver from his response I could obviously tell I was beet red._

_ "Y-you w-what I-I?" I couldn't think of anything to say my mind was jumbled up._

_ "What's wrong Hinata? Cat caught you're tongue." Sasuke was always doing this to me challenging me or just playing mean mind games with me._

_ "N-NO! You j-just caught me off guard! One day I will win this little war between us just you w-watch!" _

_"Well, Hinata I win today."_

_ "What! Teme." Before I could land my punch to Sasuke I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me against his chest. I looked up at him with confused eyes and didn't know what was happening. _

_ "Hey what are you doing!" I tried to release myself from his grip but no luck his grip would tighten every time I struggled._

_ "Winning todays battle." He took his hand and lifted my chin so I saw looking into his eyes I then felt his lips crash against mine, I felt like I was electrocuted by lightning just without the pain, my eyes widened and my body wouldn't move at all it was if I was concrete pillar. Some how my body started to relax I closed my eyes and replied to the kiss, the kiss started to intensify my lungs started to sting because of the lack of oxygen but I didn't want to ruin the moment so I lasted out for a bit longer. We finally broke apart from the kiss breathing heavily._

_ "What was that for?" I questioned still trying to catch my breath._

_ "To tell you that you will never win against me." Sasuke gave me one of his obnoxious smirks which annoyed me but I was going to let him go this time. He stood up and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets, "Hinata remember tomorrow we train."_

_ "Hai..." I watched him walk away calmly but he slightly tripped which made me giggle a bit it was cute. While I was still recovering from Sasuke's surprise attack my mind was still stable. I lied my head down against the ground using my hands as a cushion and looked up into the sky. I watched the dark sky that was slightly lighten up by stars and moon I smiled today, was a day to remember._

* * *

Thank you for reading~ Hope you enjoyed

Read,Review,Favorite~ (Please no flames)

Hope you enjoyed some SasuHina don't worry more will come up.

Nyao~


	5. The Procedure

Yo!

So hope you guys enjoy todays new chapter yay! I made this really fast if there is anything I need to fix please tell me just no flames thank you~

Nyao~

* * *

My body felt really heavy and I felt like it was being restricted, I tried to move around but I realized I was all chained up, my wrists and ankles were cuffed with heavy iron chains and I could feel like I was covered in paper. I looked down at my body and it had explosive seals everywhere I was starting panic but I knew this was not the right time I tried to struggle slightly but the weight from the chains were bring me down. I examined my surroundings it was dark and cold the ground was solid concrete and so were the walls.

"Hello?" I questioned but there was no answer. "Hello?" I tried once more but yet still no response. After many 'hellos' I gave up since there was no point in continuing, I sat in one spot since I had no where else to go and if I did move I would probably explode. I started curse at myself for not being watchful for enemies and how I let my guard down, if Sasuke saw me right now like this he would probably think I was weak, useless, and pitiful.

I could feel a lump in my throat this was an obvious sign that my tears were going to return I tried to stop them but they just wouldn't obey. The tears started to fall from my eyes, more and more kept tumbling down my cheeks non-stop like a waterfall. Naruto's words were coming back into my head how he said that Sasuke was just using me, I didn't want to believe it but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I mean I shouldn't trust Naruto right? he lied to me so I shouldn't believe him he is just a lier!

"Well Hinata, have you given up?" I was startled by the voice, but I knew who was speaking to me.

"Leave me alone Naruto." I hissed.

"I can't, I have to watch over you." He responded with a relaxed tone.

"Why? If I tried to get away I would probably explode."

"That's true."

"So then leave, I don't want you here! I wish I never met you!" I heaved with anger, how could this one person destroy my entire life. "Sasuke was right! I shouldn't have ever trusted you, y-you lier!" I felt overtaken with pure hatred and anger I felt like I was different person, I gave Naruto a glare that I could tell it made him feel very uncomfortable which was what I wanted him to feel.

"It doesn't matter to me if you hate me as long as I get Sasuke I will be fine, to me you are just trash." That's when my whole body froze it felt like I slapped right across the face, I didn't know what to respond, but then something grew inside my heart it felt like was on fire with. What made me even more angry he said it all with a happy tone and a smile!

"If I was trash why are you talking to me, why do you keep me here, isn't trash scum, isn't trash something you shouldn't waste your time on since it's trash, you could just kill me and still lure Sasuke! Just fucking kill me if you hate me!" I roared with full out force and hate.

"I would, but I don't kill friends, even though to me you are trash I still have the good memories we had when we were together, the fun times and the laughs we shared, even though I know what I did to you was wrong, but I still have to go through pain also. I hate you but I can't kill you." Once Naruto finished his words I didn't feel nothing except bitterness I just felt like my heart was solid cold ice and just not the same like before.

"So that's your reason, heh." I responded trying to mock Naruto.

"Well I have had enough time with you, it is time to begin the procedure." Naruto started to call in a few people one was an elderly woman, she was quite tall she didn't really look old but she had a few wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, her hair was growing white at her roots, she had this violet rhombus on her forehead and her eyes were light brown.

She came in closer towards me and placed two fingers on my forehead, she started to say these words that sounded like gibberish, my head started to feel really light and my head started to hurt, my body started to feel like it was burning the pain was unbearable, I started to scream it hurt like hell, everything felt it was on fire even my scream hurt. I felt like something was being taken away from my insides like something being taken away from my soul. My eyes were shot wide open I couldn't even blink my eyes burned I wanted everything to stop.

Finally after what felt like eternity the woman stopped when I could finally see everything clearly I saw in her hand she was holding something it was a necklace with a oval shaped violet diamond she put it around my neck and walked away. I looked at them all confused what have they done to me I questioned inside my mind, I tried to talk but my voice was over strained because of the loud horrible screaming. Naruto walked closer to me and pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs.

"What are you doing? What did you do to me! What is this necklace." I kept asking more questions, and more, and more but Naruto wouldn't give me any answers. He walked out of the concrete room closed the iron door and locked it. I wanted to get out I wanted Sasuke back to come and save me.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys~

Read, Review,Favorite

Nyao~


	6. Make Me Happy?

Hi~

Well lemme tell you all something... 2011 right now for me SUCKS! That is all.

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter~

Nyao~

* * *

I lost count of how many days I layed on the cold floor of my dungeon cell. There would be people coming in and out of here to give me stuff like water and food, but I would refuse, if I was going to be stuck in this damn place I was going to put up a fight. I know for a fact that Naruto was getting tired of me because, number one I would not eat and it would piss him off and secondly I kept screaming for them to let me out or tell me why they did this voodoo shit to me on my first day.

During my time in my little cell there would always be a very nice lady who brought food to me and answered most of my questions I would ask her stuff like, how long I have been in my cell and she replied about 2 months which shocked me quite a bit, I thought I was in this cell for a year! But anyways back to my questions I did ask her if she was in the ANBU but she replied no, I then asked her if she was a Shinobi and she also said no, so I asked her what was she anyways, and I know it may have sounded rude but during that moment it felt appropriate, however she gave me no answer like everybody else.

After awhile we became really good friends I would tell her everything like how I used to be in super duper in love with Naruto and I told her that one day Naruto cheated on me and that was how I became a rouge ninja, I then told her that later I fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and yes I love the Uchiha Sasuke surprised huh? anyways she was very surprised about that but she didn't judge me which made me really happy. After some more time together I told her more and more secrets because I really trusted her so I assumed that she wouldn't tell Naruto anything since she is probably just a simple Konoha citizen.

When the fifth month came around she stopped coming, and she suddenly disappeared. I could always feel her presence around and I would always get excited knowing she was coming back to see me again, she actually felt like a real friend but she never came back and so once again I felt betrayed and hurt once more and I had really thought I had a friend here. I started to keep track of the months crossing out each day in my head. After being alone in a cell for ten months without any thing to do like train, run or anything physical I could tell my body was starting to relax I even stopped asking questions each day and finally I just gave up.

Many days without doing anything can really get to your head, I even started to hallucinate I actually thought Sasuke was in my cell one night, I would see him maybe once a month and every time I imagined he was there I would always cry and he would always comfort me and say I would be fine. I seriously felt like he was really there with me. After my last three months in that stupid cell I was released on probation, I was actually finally able to get real fresh air.

I walked out out of the prison gates I felt a gust of fresh air blow against my face it was refreshing. I took my final step from the prison and kept walking in joy with a slight skip in my steps. I was so happy to finally get out of that claustrophobic room. I walked for quite awhile only seeing trees, trees and more damn trees, after sometime at looking at just trees I could see the gates of Konoha in the distance. All the memories I knew in this place started to flood back giving me some good and bad moments. I walked into the giant gates, as I walked in everything looked all the same like nothing had changed except for some new buildings.

As I walked in I could feel so many eyes on me like they were burning holes through my body and every time I looked around I would see men goggling all over me is was really gross even the girls gave me looks but they weren't nice ones, they were more like evil, jealous glares. However I didn't want to cause a scene and freak out about how they were giving me weird stares so I just kept to myself. While I was walking I noticed that I haven't spoken with Juubi in a really long time it was like it was hiding from me. (A/N I'm not sure if the Juubi is a girl of boy so for now we call it IT.) So I decided to talk with it for a bit.

"Oi!Juubi are you there?" I asked waiting for a reply, I waited for a bit longer and no answer this was bizarre it never ignored me unless we had a major argument which we haven't had in ages which is quite a surprise usually we have little fights on a daily basis, "Hey don't be a bitch and speak to me!" I was getting a tad bit irritated but I still found this really strange. What made it even more weird is that I didn't have that killer intent feeling anymore, it was strange when I was around this much people they would already be dead...but their not. Now I started to get suspicious, this has never happened to me so why is it happening now I needed to get answers, and how was I going to get it well I bet you can guess...one...two...three...Naruto!

I walked down the streets of the village still getting the nasty stares I wanted to beat them up but I just couldn't it was like I was getting a conscious. I walked faster to avoid more of the stares not even paying attention to the things around me. So to get me back for not paying attention to what was around me I had to run into a person.

As I stood up and dusted myself, I looked up and at the person who I ran into and yelled, "Hey! Watch where you're going stupid," I was going to yell my head off at the guy but when I saw his face at first I thought it was Sasuke but then I rubbed my eyes and it was just a random stranger.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The man answered with a worried tone.

"Whatever, anyways since you live in this village and you look like a Shinobi I assume you know where your Hokage is?" I spoke looking at the man, he wore a short jacket that showed his stomach, his hair was ink-black and same with his eyes, and he was extremely pale like paper.

"He is at the Hokage mansion, I think he is with Ino-san." The man answered with a smile.

"Thanks." I thanked the the man and walked away, at first when I saw the man I initially thought he was gay but you know you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover right? What the fuck! Why am I being nice!

"Alright once I find that stupid Naruto he is going to answer all my questions!" It didn't take long to find that mansion since it was pretty much in your face big. I walked into the doors and up the steps trying to find the right door. Once I had finally found the door I barged right in no knocks, and to my surprise I saw a Naruto and some other girl with long platinum blonde hair having a their little touchy time.

"I see I am interrupting something," I answered awkwardly.

"Ahh!" The blondie screamed, she gathered up her clothes and ran out of the room pushing me to the wall which ticked me off a bit! She didn't even say sorry! Stupid whore!

"Ugh...What do you want Hinata?" Naruto sighed slouching in his chair.

"Well, I wanna know why the hell did you do some weird ceremony shit on me! And why I can't feel Juubi inside me!" I fumed with anger.

He stood up from his chair and looked out the window and responded calmly, "You have to find out on your own..."

I clenched my fists they started to shake, I felt anger pulse through my veins, "Naruto! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I came hurdling towards him with my hand in a fist ready to punch him right in the face. When I finally made it to him I swung my arm, however before I could make it to his face his hand was stopping my from letting me punch him silly.

"_Hinata...stop this." _I heard a mumble but I couldn't make out what he said.

"What? Never mind I'm going to kill you!" I swung my other arm towards his face and yet again he caught it just in time.

"I SAID STOP THIS!" He shouted, I looked up at him what did he mean? Stop what?

"What are you talking about!" I snapped.

"Hinata stop being like this, stop being so angry all the time can't you be happy?"

"You want me to be happy?" I sneered, "How can I be happy knowing for the rest of my life I will be just used as a toy! Just like you are using me! To lure in Sasuke! How can I not be angry everyday "

"Then I will have to make you happy."

* * *

Well thats the end of chapter 6 hope you enjoyed~

Read,Review,Favorite. (No Flames Please.)

Nyao~


	7. OneeChan

Naisho de Chu~~

I'm not sure if it's been awhile but if it has I am very sorry! Anyways once again my ancient computer died out on me so I am using the computers at the library... sigh ... But since I am always complaining to you guys all the time how bout we talk about some new stuff~ Well I know most of you guys and girls know Avatar: The Last Air Bender right? Well anyways I am really loving the couple ToKo (TophxZuko) and Tokka (TophxSokka) they are my favorite right now so if any of you people would like I could make a story of any but that's if you want so just message me or comment if you want to have me write Toko or Tokka fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy~ By the way this might turn into a SasuHinaNaru? Maybe?

* * *

"Then I'll make you happy!" Naruto stated, but I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Sure good luck with that." I crossed my arms and laughed, "Anyways Naruto I came here for a reason, I don't want to listen to your stupid preaching so I would like to get on with the situation, now what happened to Juubi? And why do I have this stupid necklace." I continued.

"You'll find out sooner or later, so for now I would like you to leave and ask me questions that I can actually answer." Naruto placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me out the door, I tried to resist but by the time I was ready I was already locked outside of his office.

I started banging on Naruto's office door trying to make him face me like a man, "Damn you Naruto! You will never be able to make me happy, only Sasuke-kun can!" I blurted unaware of what I had just spoken.

I saw the door fling open instantly after Sasuke's name was brought up. I felt Naruto's large hands grab wrist and pulled me back into his office with force, he slammed the door and threw me against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto!" I yelled trying to get up from being slammed into the wall.

"You really think that loving Sasuke will get you anywhere?" He remarked, "Let me tell you one thing Hinata, Sasuke and you will never happen... remember that."

"You stupid selfish bastard! You know nothing! Sasuke is someone I love deeply and you're going to tell me that we will never be together! You've never seen me and Sasuke together! You've never seen the look he gives me when we are together! His eyes are full of love and passion! Don't ever decide things for other people!." I was seething with anger, felt so angry how could Naruto say something like that! He is a total different person.

"You just don't understand do you! You are the one who is selfish! You killed the person I loved, Sakura just because you were jealous and angry! I will get my revenge Hinata and I will make you pay!" I looked into Naruto's eyes they changed color it wasn't deep blue anymore, it was blood red I felt Naruto chakra grow immensely. I activated my Byakugan I took a closer look at his chakra networks they were raging in full power chakra it wasn't normal.

I knew this was a sign Naruto was turning Kyuubi, so to save my life I needed to run. I didn't want to but I just couldn't take any chances, if I tried to fight Naruto in this state I wouldn't be able to win, so I went running deep, deep down into the forest with Naruto hurdling behind me. I dogged most of his attacks with ease, but I was starting to get tired. After being in a stupid cell for a whole year without any active activity can really get to your body.

I was exhausted, my legs felt like jelly. I didn't know how much longer I would hold up, I couldn't feel my legs I was short out of breath, and my lungs stung like hell. I turned my head to see if Naruto was still behind me but he was no where to be seen, at first I thought he got tired and gave up on me but I knew Naruto he would never give up even if it killed him. He was planning something I could feel it I needed to be cautious.

I stopped running to catch my breath, I studied my surroundings, I was probably deep in the forest I could hear birds chirping, and the sound of a waterfall. I activated my Byakugan to see if Naruto was anywhere near me. I shifted my body around in a tiny little circle so I could evaluate the area. No one was here except, animals and insects, and me now I really started to think he was gone, but I still couldn't let me guard down.

I took a step forward, when I heard a twig snap. I immediately got ready in my battle position and ready to fight whoever it was.

"Naruto! If that's you, you better stop hiding like a little girl!"

"Looks like I got caught."

I looked at this little girl she was definitely not Naruto. Her hair was brown, and she had a piece of her hair in her face, she looked a lot like Neji with the eyes and everything.

"So looks like Naruto was really scared he had to make a little girl come after me, _tch worthless piece of shit_."

"You need to come back to Konoha." The young girl commanded.

"Well, I'm sorry little girl but I'm not going back to that god forsaken place."

"Then we will have to take you by force...Onee-chan."

I looked up at the girl with a confused face, why is she calling me her sister?

"Onee-chan? When did I have a sister?"

"You don't remember me? Have you forgotten about us?" I stared into the girl's eyes they looked so innocent and worried, but I just can't seem to figure out who she was, "Nii-san! Please come out!" I heard a rustle from the trees, I looked up I saw a figure jump down onto the land.

"Hanabi, what's wrong with you! Why are you acting like this have you not learned anything from the academy!" The young man to raised his voice at the young girl but he still held his composure.

The man bowed in-front of me in respect I looked at him with confused eyes but I just bowed back.

"It has been awhile Hinata-sama." The man replied. He was tall and masculine, his hair was dark brown and it was quite long for guys hair, not that guys can't have long hair. He wore a Konoha jounin vest, underneath was a shirt, it's sleeves ended half way down his arm muscle, he had the Konoha headband around his forehead, he looked so much like Neji... it couldn't be him.

"Um... I have no idea who you people are so I'm just gonna go." I answered awkwardly.

He used his arm to block me from getting away, "I must apologize Hinata-sama but we have orders from Naruto, we are not able to let you go any further."

"I am not here to fight, so please get the fuck out of my way," I demanded.

I heard a small gasp from the little girl I turned my head to her and gave her a annoyed stare, "What's wrong with you kid."

"I have never heard you ever say a foul word Onee-chan."

"Well guess you have now."

"Hinata-sama do you even recognize us? Even just a little bit," The man questioned.

"Nope," I answered immediately not even trying to search my mind for anything. "But you seem pretty familiar."

* * *

Alright finished! Yahhh!

Sorry again for being absent for a long time~

Read,Review,Favorite

Nyao~


	8. Fun time

Aleur~

I am back missed me~ Ahaaa, sorry for slacking off (^-^') but I hope you can forgive me with a new update YAYYY! Enjoy

Nyao~

* * *

"Nope," I answered immediately not even to try and search my mind for anything, "But you do seem pretty familiar."

"Nii-san how come she only remembers you, but not me!" The young girl pouted.

"I have no idea Hanabi."

When I heard the girl's name for the second time I felt like I knew the kid.

"Can I ask a question,"

"What is it Hinata-sama?" The young man answered politely.

"How come this girl seems so attached to me and why do you call me Hinata-sama?" I actually didn't mind being called Hinata-sama but I just needed some answers for once in my life.

"Well Hinata-sama this girl is your little sister and I am your cousin."

"Well that explains why she calls me Onee-chan, but why do you call me sama?"

"You are from the main house Hinata-sama everyone who are from the branches must call sama."

"I see, then what is you name then?"

"It is Neji." I stared at him blankly I was not expecting that.

"Wow, It's been very long Neji-nii-san." I bowed slightly in respect.

"It has," Neji replied camly.

I started to think about the little girl how come I just can't seem to remember her I mean she is my little sister should I have a trace of her in my memory.

"Hinata-sama I must apologize but I must take you back to Konoha," He spoke

"If I come back with you I want to know everything, I want to know why I can't seem to remember my own little sister!" I answered with my voice sounding louder than before.

"I will try Hinata-sama, now please I must tie your hands."

"Why!" I shouted pulling my hands away from his.

"Alright if it make you uncomfortable."

I was surprised by his response, it's been awhile since someone has talked to me kindly.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san."

It didn't take long to make it back to the giant gates, I didn't want to come back but there was just some things that I needed to know and I wasn't going to leave just yet. One we walked underneath the gate but immediately after we entered the village a bunch of shinobi crowded me getting ready to push me to the ground and arrest me but Neji pushed them away saying this was his mission. Neji seemed different than from when we were genin, he didn't have that killer aura when my name was spoken or when I was around him, he seems kinder it's really nice and calming.

"Hinata-sama I must leave you now but Hanabi shall take you around the city and show you your house, but you have strict rules you must follow you must be asleep at 11:00pm you are forbidden to leave the village understood," He instructed.

"And if I do not follow these rules what shall happen." I questioned making sure if I did break one of these rules I would be one step ahead.

"Execution." He said with such ease but when he said that word it made my stomach feel weird.

"I see, I didn't think it would be that severe."

"Naruto is being very, VERY kind with you so Hinata-sama so you mustn't give Naruto a hard time, or else he will pull the plug on you." I looked at Neji, he looked so serious it was scary maybe I shouldn't try getting in trouble for some time. "Remember Hinata-sama do not get into trouble." He walked away waving his hand slightly turning his head a little towards me and Hanabi.

We watched him walk away we were gonna leave but then we heard a girl scream his name. A girl with long wavy hair wearing ninja pants and a Chinese inspired sleeveless shirt comes charging at Neji and tackles him down to the ground. I suddenly burst out laughing it's been awhile since I laughed but this was so funny I couldn't help myself, I then noticed Hanabi was laughing with me we looked at each other and laughed together. The girl pulled Neji back up and wrapped her arms around his arm acting like a little couple, it was cute to see Neji the Hyuga's genius actually allowing a girl to touch him.

It took Hanabi and I awhile to calm down but at times we would occasionally giggle every time we remembered Neji's face when he got tackled by that girl.

"Hey, who was that girl with Neji?" I questioned Hanabi, she turned her head to me and gave me a smile.

"That's TenTen Nii-san's fiancée."

"FIANCÉE!" I shouted causing a few passer byers to stare, "Neji is engaged!" How much have I missed since I left Konoha!

"Yup, surprised I know I always thoguth Nii-san was to cool for girls." She answered with innocence I could tell Neji brainwash he mind a little bit.

"When did he propose?"

"During the Hanami."

"How, Neji must've been prepared." I envyed that TenTen girl even though I hated a girl with that name Sakura I always wanted to be proposed to under a cherry blossom tree with the petals falling down on me with fresh wind blowing against my skin and hair.

"Oh!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Konohamaru!"

I looked at her with confusion who was this Konohamaru?

"What's wrong Hanabi-Chan?"

"I am supposed to meet up to Kono-kun today we were supposed to go out today, aw crud!" She stomped he foot down to the dirt floor, partially this was my fault so to repay a little bit of my debt upon her for not being with her and being the older sister I should've been I was going to make sure she gets a good time with this boy.

"Don't worry Hanabi I'll make sure you and your little friend have your little fun time."

* * *

OHHHH NAWZZ What is Hinata gonna do!

I know cliffhanger! DD: And it's really short too GOMEN! But I want you guys to keep wanting to read more TEHE! Sorry~~

Nyao~


	9. Hanabi's Little Love Story

Sup~

So I just want you all to know...YOU MUST READ The Hunger Games! It is an amazing book~ And I don't read a lot of books but I read a ton here of Fanfiction. For those who love action with romance you must check it out! And that's all I gotta say.

(For those who wanna know I didn't really gice Hanabi a age so let's say she is uhh..14.

* * *

"Don't worry Hanabi I'll make sure you and your little friend have your little fun time." I answered, but I wasn't sure how I was gonna do it but I know for sure I'll keep my promise.

"Really! Thank you Onee-chan." I felt her arms tackle me in a enourmous hug.

"Hanabi, your suffocating me." I spoke trying to get a hold of oxygen.

She immediately let go and started to appologize, "I'm so sorry Onee-chan!"

"Don't worry, so where can we find this Konohamaru?" I asked her.

"Hmm. he is probably at Ichiraku's."

"Alright let's start from there." Ichiraku was a place I could never forget. It was where me and Naruto had our first date, it would take a lot of effort not to destroy that restaurant but if it was for Hanabi I will have to hold back.

We walked towards the ramen shop it was just a few feet away from us, Hanabi froze right in her spot I didn't notice until I looked to my side and she wasn't there. I looked behind me she was staring at a couple holding each others hand being all lovey dovey and all that sickening stuff. I stared at the couple thay didn't look that bad together the girl had orangish hair and other boy had brown hair that looked almost exactly like Naruto's. I turned back to Hanabi her eyes were filled with hurt, betrayal, and tears she was reacting exactly the same way I did when I found I saw Naruto cheating on me except she didn't slap him she just sprinted off crying her face off.

"HANABI!" I shouted really loud so that boy could tell Hanabi saw him with this girl. I wasn't stupid it was obvious Hanabi was in love this Konohamaru and seeing him with another girl would probably break her heart in gazillions. I hate men but some how you still love them, weird huh? I could really understand how Hanabi must feel this kind of thing had happened to me so many times that I can't even count.

After what felt like an hour searching for Hanabi I saw her being comforted by another person, I walked up closer to Hanabi and the unknown person. I wasn't able to see the persons face because his back was facing me so I just had to find out and see.

"Hanabi?" I questioned quietly not trying to startle them.

Hanabi instantly sprung out of the mans arms and wrapped her arms around me. I started to pat her head trying my best to comfort her with kind words and little hushes.

"Onee-chan! How could he do that to me how could he even try to do that!" She was crying her face out, little hiccups and whimpers would escape from her mouth.

"Don't worry, you don't need him I know you will find someone better, someone who will love you." I felt so angry even if that kid is probably how many years younger than me I wouldn't be afraid to kill him.

"Do you promise?" She questioned with so much hope in her eyes.

"I promise." I gave her a smile and wiped the extra tears that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Onee-chan you and Naruto helped me so much." I felt happy she was alright but when she mentioned that name my mind went blank.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah! Naruto-kun helped me a whole bunch before you arrived." I for some reason became a little jelous hearing what Hanabi said but I was the one who helped her stop crying how could Naruto have helped her!

I looked up to see if Naruto was still there and of course he was how could I ever forget that blonde hair and stupid blue eyes.

"Hanabi I don't want you ever to see you with Naruto." I demanded making her step back a bit.

"B-but why not? Naruto helped me when you weren't there anymore and also when Oto-san died."

"What? Oto-san's dead." I was sorta glad that old fart was outta my life but at the same time he is my father and there were times before Oka-san died he was nice and played with me when I was a child.

"Yes, his anniversary of his death is in a few weeks I hope you will go."

"Maybe..." I paused for a few seconds deciding if I should maybe go of even think about it.

"But Onee-chan I don't want Naruto not to be in my life."

"Hanabi, it's okay." He spoke placed his hand on Hanabi's, she turned her face towards him and smiled. It made me sick in my stomach if Hanabi knew what this man has done she would never forgive him.

"But Naruto-kun I don't want to not be able to see you-your like my brother."

"Your brother." I scoffed. "This man is nothing but a lier." I wasn't going to tell Hanabi what he had done to me, but I want her to find out of her own and make Naruto suffer it will make it way emore pleasurable.

"How? Naruto-kun is so kind and would never lie to me."

"Hanabi if only you knew, then everything would make sense to you, why I left." It hurt too see the look if Hanabi's face when she heard that one word 'left', but I wasn't going to tell her she needed to find out on her own. "Well, I need to go this place is making sick and seeing naruto's face does not help at all." I gave Hanabi a hug and dissapered in the smoke I could hear Hanabi's plea to tell me why, but Naruto held her down I heard her cries and wails but I just ignored them.

"Gah! That stupid Naruto brainwashed my own sister how dare he!" I shouted stomping my feet against the dirt road, "Ugh I hate him! I wish Sasuke was here to take me home so I wouldn't have to stay here where I'm miserable!"

"You called." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the one person I hoped I could see again.


	10. Protector

Hallo~~ BYE BYEE

Nyao~

* * *

"S-sasuke!" I screeched giving him a giant bear hug. "How come your here?"

"Why? not excited to see me."

"No! I-I never said that... it's just that... never mind!"

"You seem different Hinata." Sasuke mentioned.

"How?" I questioned.

Right away he said, "You sound too cheery and kind sounding, it's annoying."

"Well sorry for not being a emo all the time." I retorted also annoyed by his answer.

"Whatever, I was sent here to tell you something."

"What now." I sighed.

"You are not part of the Akatsuki anymore, you are no longer needed." He announced.

He was lying they said I was part of their family, he's lying.

"You're lying." I chuckled. "You're lying Sasuke, I know you are."

"I am dead serious Hinata." He shot me one of his death glare trying his hardest to make me go away but It didn't matter I wasn't going anywhere.

"Why..." I muttered, "WHY!" I cried out grabbing the collar of his shirt screaming in his face.

"You are worthless," He answered not even showing any sign of emotions. "You just think life is all about you huh? Well it's not."

"You...you, piece of shit!" I put my hand in a fist and swung it at Sasuke. I got a perfect punch right to his cheek, he stumbled back and fell, he put his hand on his cheek and felt it.

"I hoped it hurt!" I laughed.

"It didn't."

"You think your so cool mister I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm way better than all you fuckups!" I replied mockingly. "You're just like Naruto! You both think you are the best and you both have no hearts! You both are lier's and I hate both of you!" I criticized, starting to cry I hated it why do I always have to so emotional.

"You can't hate me, Hinata."

Was he stupid I can hate who I want and right now it's him.

"Yes I can!"

"You can't you must thank me, I took you in when you betrayed Konoha and I saved your life just now."

"How?"

"Why don't you activate you little byakugan." He insisted.

I activated my byakugan and on almost every tree was a paper bomb, they were on every tree, every branch and even underground.

"If you would have walked any more further your body would have been disintegrated."

"Who cares, I would have rather died than stay here any longer, you don't love me I really thought you did... I wanted you to came and save me but you never came and now when you do you just tell me I am not needed, hah maybe you're right maybe it's really time for me to go."

"Don't say anymore..." Sasuke spoke looking down at the ground, which surprised me Sasuke always speaks to a person eye to eye.

"Why, isn't this what you want! Me to be gone you just said I was-"

I was cut off by the feeling of soft lips against mine, I missed them I missed how they felt the warmth in them the way they fit perfectly how it was so passionate but yet so intense. I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me keeping me close to his chest that I could hear his heartbeat.

"Please don't say anymore Hinata, just stop." I felt a weird feeling in my stomach it was like butterflies but it felt a little painful.

"Then why Sasuke! Why don't you want me to be with you anymore do you hate me?" I asked staring into his pure black eyes.

"I would never hate you Hinata, I just can't risk losing you again so you must stay here."

"But why? Naruto is only just going to make my life even more horrible I don't want to be without you anymore, I wouldn't be able to survive please don't abandon me, don't do what the other did to me." I pleaded.

"I can't Hinata I know you can survive you are strong remember."

"No! I won't let you! I don't care if I die as long as you are there is you I'll live!" I was trying so hard to convice him he just wouldn't give up maybe I should just let him as long as he dosen't leave me forever I'll be some what okay right?

"I have to leave now okay I promise I will always watch over you and make sure you are safe all the time okay." He hugged me tighter.

"No wait please! Stay with me longer." I gabbed his wrist trying to pull him from leaving my side but he just pulled his hand away.

"I love you Hinata, and I will always be your protector." He kissed me on the lips one last time and vanished in a poof of smoke.

I stood there shocked by all the events that just happened, especially his final words 'I Love You' he really does love me, Sasuke Uchiha loves me.

* * *

HOLY MOLES! YAY! Finally Sasuke Uchiha love HINATA YUSS! :DD Hope you guys liked it cause I did sortaaaa. I know it went by fast sorry but at least I got two updates up in one day yayy!

Read,Review,Favoriteee

Nyao~


	11. Who's Next

Hi~

* * *

_I stumbled over a tree root that was concealed by leaves as I was running away from my pursuer. I immediately sprung back onto my feet and began to run once again, but each time I took a step I felt like he was coming closer closing each exit trying to leave me in these lonely dangerous woods. I could hear his giggles and laughs echoing in my head penetrating my ears. I was loosing my mind I tried to block out his voice but it was already trapped inside my ears. I was vulnerable I was weak and I fell for his traps like I always do he tricked me, he killed them all everyone I loved the whole lot of them._

_ "Hinata." He hissed. "Do you remember their faces? How they looked when they were being killed wasn't it enjoyable." I could hear the enjoyment in his voice as he spoke that last sentence._

_"Your insane! How could you kill your own people! The people that loved you!" I screamed spinning in different directions trying to find were his voice was coming from._

_"Hah! Hinata you should've seen their face the way they looked when I burned them to ashes, the screams I heard it was exhilarating!"_

_I tried to make him stop speaking trying not to remember what he had done to them, but I couldn't before I knew it he already slithered into my mind. I saw their bodies engulfed by flames I could hear their pleas and cries, but by the time I got there he had already finished the job I could see the flesh that was being melted away by the horrible flames, "Why!" I screamed searching to see if Hanabi was safe or if her body was in the fire, but I knew he was going to save her for last, "Why!" I repeated once more._

_"You shouldn't be screaming at me," He chuckled, "You brought this upon yourself Hinata I told you I would get revenge, and by the way your little sister has a message for you."_

_"HANABI! Where is she, what did you do to her!"_

_I watched as the man I loved appear before me with my sister is his hands and kunai against her neck ready to slice her throat._

_"Onee-chan," She managed to whisper before she began to cough, "Remember, we all love you and-and thank you for coming back."_

_"Hanabi..." I whimpered feeling the tears run down the corner of my eyes._

_"Well isn't this nice, but this is not for me say goodbye little girl."_

_"Goodbye..." She spoke._

_He immediately sliced the throat of my young sister I watched her little eyes close and watch her tiny body fall down onto the ashy ground. I looked up at him he smirked and put the kunai close to his tongue and lick the blood off it._

_"Who's next." He smiled with his deep red eyes filled with the hunger of blood and death._


	12. What If It Did Happen

Aiyaa!

I just noticed I do not rant a lot anymore, maybe I should tehe~ Anyways NARUTO ship. has finally come back from a whole bunch of useless flashbacks, geez it took so long I hope it will be intense like in the Manga, OH I just remembered I finished Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 back in December and I wanted to tell you that I WAS SO DISAPPOINTED! I loved the whole game but when it came to Hinata's battle with Pein I just felt like screaming! She didn't even get to fight or show any of her super uber amazing moves! I was soo looking forward to that part even thinking about it makes me sad, that was the only thing I didn't really like but overall the game is pretty amazing. It might've been just me but it took me how many tries to kill Kakuzu he was the only boss I had to keep retry on it was so GAHBLAHH!

BTW- For those who own the Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 2 want to online battle with me? My PSN is NyaoxChan.

* * *

_"Who's next." He smiled with his deep red eyes filled with the hunger of blood and death. _

"Ahhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing the covers off my body. My breathing was heavy and my clothes clung against my body, I wiped the sweat that trickled down the side of my forehead and tried to calm myself down.

"Hinata-sama!" I heard Neji yell running down the hallway opening my bedroom door, "Are you all right! I heard you scream and I jumped right out of my bed." He spoke trying to catch his breath.

"N-neji-nii-san..." I whispered. "He killed her."

"What? Who killed who?" He questioned, walking closer to my bed.

"In my nightmare, N-naruto... he killed you, Hanabi... and everyone!" I shouted, covering my face feeling ashamed that I was showing my weak side to Neji, "Why am I even crying! I have watched hundreds of people die but why! WHY DOES THIS BOTHER ME SO MUCH!" I tried my best to conceal my tears but failed once a few whimpers escaped my mouth.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji answered calmly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Neji!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him, "I'm scared... what if, if Naruto would really kill you guys."

"Hinata-sama, Naruto would never do such a thing he loves this village and everyone in it." He whispered soothingly, stroke the back of my head.

"But he doesn't love me, he hates me and he wants revenge and I know it'll be bad."

"Hinata-sama, you are strong I know that, so don't let these nightmare take over your mind."

"...Alright," I unwrapped my arms from Neji's body and wiped the tears from my face, "Thank you Neji for coming to see me your really a good cousin."

"Your welcome Hinata-sama, but if you keep having your nightmares you can sleep in my room." He offered.

"Thank's Neji-nii-san." I gave him a hug once more before he walked out of the room.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face, the dream still caused me to not think properly, all I could keep thinking about was if my dream did come true I would have no one else, Naruto would probably go and hunt down Sasuke and even kill his best friend just so he can get back at me. I could've just stayed quiet and let Naruto have his little affair with Sakura... Let them enjoy each other's company and let me just rot away with a burden in my heart...

No! How could even think that! What I did was the best, I was able to fulfill one of my true desires to be strong and free, it was inevitable.

I woke up and my whole body ached, I stretched out from my position giving out a giant yawn.

As I was trying to sooth the stiffness in my back I heard a knock on my door, "Onee-chan! It's time for breakfast." Hanabi announced.

"Alright just let me wash my face." I answered.

"Just hurry up, Nii-san get's really impatient sometimes." She warned.

I could hear her footsteps run down the hallway and then down the stairs until I could hear no more. I stepped off the bed and walked to the bathroom, to my surprised most of my belongings were still there like my old towel that was light purple with lavenders at the edging, I loved it so much it would take mother forever to actually get it away from my hands and be able to get me dressed. I turned away from the towel with a grin remembering the fun and enjoying times I had with my mother.

I turned the tap of the sink and placed my hands under the water to check if it wasn't to hot, once I approved of the temperature I cupped my hands and splashed my face with the lukewarm liquid. My face felt so nice and refreshed I was thankful there was such thing as water, I grabbed my favorite towel off the rack and lightly pressed the soft fabric against my face so it could absorb the remaining water droplets on my face. I finished drying off my face, I picked up my old hairbrush and brushed out the knots in my hairs, and I brushed my hair I looked into mirror I looked down at my neck and I remembered the neckalace.

I almost forgot about it, I lifted my hand so it could feel the shape of the light violet gem stone. It was smooth and but at the corners the were quite sharp, but not as sharp to cause a cut. The gem was mezmerizing, I felt like it carried something inside it like a soul or something important. I snapped out of my trance remembering I had to eat or else I would cause Neji to get angry, I placed the brush down ran out of my bedroom and hurried down the stairs but missed one step down the way.

My body immediately started to fall forwards, I closed my eyes awaiting the impact but I didn't feel the pain, I opened my eyes and I was in the arms of a stranger. He was tall and wore a green flack jacket, I could tell he was a Shinobi when I saw his vest. His hair reminded my of a pineapple and he had a really lazy look to him.

"Nice to meet yuh." The man greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru-kun, looks like Onee-chan fallin for you." I heard Hanabi giggle.

"That was a lame one Hana-chan." He laughed, putting me back down to the ground, "You were lucky I was there to catch you, or you could've really hurt yourself."

"I could've helped myself, I didn't need you." I stated walking away.

"So troublesome..." I heard the man sigh behind me.

I don't need no Konoha shinobi to come and save me tch!

I walked into the kitchen and saw Neji in a little apron it was so cute.

"Looking good there Neji-nii-san." I smirked.

"You're sister can be quite persuasive..." He groaned.

I smiled it was nice to be with Neji and Hanabi they really are my family.

"Neji?" I asked pulling on his sleeve.

"Yes." He spoke.

"Who is this Shikamaru? He seems to be close with Hanabi."

"Guess you really did lose a lot of your memories," "Well Shikamaru is the sensei of Hanabi and her team."

"I see... But why dosen't she address him as sensei?"

"I'm not really sure, my guess is she is stubborn." He chuckled.

"What do you find funny?" I questioned, giving him a serious look.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing... it's just cute when you have no idea what's going on."

I could feel my face heat up, what did Neji just say!

"I-I do not!" I shouted, feeling embarrassed.

"Hinata I'm just joking with you, you need to lighten up." He smiled patting my back.

"I knew that!" I lied, "I-I was just going along with it ya know."

"Mmhum, that's what they all say."

* * *

I am so evil~ CLIFFY.

Sorry for taking forever to update, I am trying my best to update as fast as I can but yah see I have been distracted a lot! I have been watching these new animes...well I wouldn't call them new but they are not old. I haven't been watching anime a lot so I decided to go back into it, so that's when I stumbled across xxxHolic and Hell girl, and I bet I know what you're thinking xxxHolic IS THAT PORN! NO IT IS NOT! It is the funniest anime I have seen in awhile, it sorta links to Tsubasa if you guys no what I am talking about if yah don't GOOGLE~ I have never watched Tsubasa and I really don't plan to... But onto the next one Hell Girl I also really love this anime Ichimoku Ren is so handsome~ KYA~ But anyways this one is scary and is pretty intense I love this anime. Sorry for not updating soon enough. During spring break I will try and get as many updates up as soon as I can.

Read, Favorite, Review.

Nyao~


	13. The Real Truth

Heroo~

Here's chappy 13~ I am not sure how long this story will last so can anyone give me idea's to have for an ending? It could be fluffy, angsty, or sad I do not mind. I was thinking that Hinata will get married and have a happy ending since in most of my stories she usually ends up broken hearted but I wanna hear some of your guys ideas? So don't be shy and lemme hear your thoughts for an ending.

Nyao~

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed dragging Shikamaru by the arm, "Why did you have to be so mean?" She pouted.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan I'm not really good at thank yous." I answered rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"Alright I'll forgive you but promise not to be so rude," I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Thanks," I smiled, "So Hanabi I see you have persuaded Neji to wear one of those frilly cooking aprons." I giggled.

I turned my head to Neji and saw he was giving me a death glare but I just laughed I couldn't take him seriously in that embarrassing getup.

"Well, Nii-san just can't say no to me, isn't that right Nii-san," She grinned poking him in the side with her elbow.

"Neji, I can see you live with a troublesome bunch of girls." The pineapple head spoke taking out a cigarette.

Neji sighed, "You got that right Shikamaru and just wait till Tenten moves in... it's even more scary just thinking about it."

Suddenly out of nowhere Neji was tackled to the ground by the same girl that attacked him yesterday.

"What did you say about me Neji! I am not scary." She shouted sitting on top of him.

"I never said you were scary Tenten," He mumbled trying to get his fiancée off of his body.

"But it sounded like you did." She answered giving him a mean look.

"Tenten could you just please get off me I would like to be able to breath."

"Fine, but I like you more when your on the ground."

The girl stood up and helped Neji off the ground, "So Neji who is she?"

"It's Hinata Tenten-chan how could you not even recognize her!" Hanabi announced looking as if she thought Tenten was crazy.

"Ehhh! That's impossible, Lady Tsunade said she was killed by Sakura."

"What did you just say." I asked calmly.

"I said Sakura killed you but she died while killing you, she also said your body disappeared after the fight."

"This Tsunade is a fuck up."

"What did you call Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade is not a fuck up." Tenten proclaimed.

"Does it look like I give a damn," I remarked, "Ya' know what I'm not gonna fight you if I hurt your little face Neji would kill me."

"Hey! I'm not afraid if I get hurt! I bet I could kick your ass any day, just because you got defeated by Sakura-"

That's when I exploded I grabbed Tenten by the hair and dangled her in the air, "You got one hell of a mouth to be saying that shit to me bitch you wanna know something that you're little fuck up Tsunade didn't tell you, you little wannabe Chinese whore I cut the head off of that Sakura and enjoyed every second of it."

"Hinata! Let go of Tenten now! Or I will have to-" Neji hesitated.

"You'll do what? kill me cheh, you are no match to me none of you little Konoha bitches ever will." I chuckled, "Here have your little slutty bride back Neji." I swung her in the air by her hair, I let go of her hair and she flew right into Neji's stomach. He tried to keep his balance but the impact of the throw was to harsh they both fell of their asses and I just laughed.

"O-onee-chan, w-what are y-you doing." I turned my body to face Hanabi, she stared at me in horror.

"Sorry Hanabi but this is the real me take it or leave it." I patted her on the head and walked out of the kitchen.

When I made it to the front door and opened it I walked out of the Hyuga household and slammed the door behind me, what a way to start the morning.

* * *

"Wow, I never expected Hinata to act that way." Shikamaru replied pulling out a chair to sit on.

Neji picked up Tenten under the arms and placed her in a chair across from Shikamaru.

"You alright Tenten?" Neji questioned comfortably checking her if she had and injuries.

"I'm fine, but my scalp hurts from being sung by my hair but I can live."

"Sorry about that Hinata isn't herself anymore, she changed a lot over the years." Neji sighed, "I just wished her old self was back."

Everyone had mixed feelings about the happenings that just happened to them, no one expected Hinata explode like that it was a big surprise to all of them. While Shikamaru was busy smoking his third cigarette and Neji was busy with his fiancée, Hanabi just stood there not moving any part of her body. Her expression no one would want to see on any child's face it was as if she saw a monster and to make it worse that monster was her own sister.

_"That's not Onee-chan," _Hanabi murmured under her breath, _"It's all a dream Onee-chan isn't like that it was just a dream, just a dream..."_

"Hanabi your not dreaming," Shikamaru responded blowing puffs of smoke into the air, "This is reality, your sister is gone the one you knew before is long gone she is different, she is a monster and a killer you have to face the truth even though it is troublesome."

"Liar she would never kill anyone she isn't a monster! She is just having a tough time here it's been so long since she has been to Konoha she's just not used to everybody! Maybe when she lived in that old village they taught her stuff thaw we don't teach here! SHE IS NOT A MONSTER!" She shouted almost to the point of screaming.

"Hanabi... I think it's time you knew the truth..."

"W-what do you mean the truth?" Hanabi looked up at Shikamaru with a confused expression.

"What Lady Tsunade told you about your sister, about her being sent to a different village and all those things... they were all a lie."

"How!"

"Your sister used to be dateing Naruto before you sister left, however on the day her and Naruto were to celebrate their anniversary she caught Naruto cheating on her."

"Naruto-kun did what! H-how could that be!" She cried.

"Let me finish, he was cheating on her with Haruno Sakura when your sister saw that she snapped. Your sister never knew she carried the Juubi but when she did she went berserk, you sister killed Sakura out of rage and was later recruited with Uchiha Sasuke and the Akatsuki, your sister killed hundreds of innocent lives and she killed them so slowly so they could feel her pain, Hanabi your sister is cruel and you should not stay with her anymore or you'll just get hurt. This is best for you and Neji you musn't have any contact with her or even talk to her it may sound evil but we are doing this for your familys sake you must stay away from her." Shikamaru gave Hanabi an intense stare trying to make her let the words he just spoke seep into her mind.

"B-but it's not Onee-chan's fault." She replied, "It's Naruto's! He caused it all you just said it yourself Naruto caused all of this!" Hanabi accused, shaking Shikamaru a bit to violently.

"That may be true," He admitted, "But your sister killed hundreds of innocent peoples life's."

"Everyone make mistakes! And that was her mistake she was just plagued with hatred she needed to let all of her emotions loose." Shikamaru shook his head as if he was disappointed in Hanabi.

"You must let her go, if you wanna save this village you must forget about your sister."

* * *

I know this failed BIG TIME! I need ideas or something! This chapter totally sucked monkey poop, ( = _ =) Gah! I'm sorrry for not a good chapter guys~

Nyao~


	14. HELP!

Hello! Okay just to let you all know I'm am very, very sorry for my very long hiatus on this story.

The way I ended the last chapter was horrible and I couldn't think of anything.

I tried my heardest to think of a ways to begin the story but I just thought it didn't fit.

And now that my finals are coming up I need to study even more and I won't be able to work on this much longer.

I will not be giving up on this story I just wanted to tell you guys why I haven't been making anything lately.

I am writing this for your guy's help.

Even though I will need to be studying during my spare time I could work on this I just need an idea for chapter 14.

I could change the last chapter's ending but I'm lazing. (^ _^)

So I really need your guy's help I need something to help me with chapter 14.

It's doesn't matter what genre.

It could be fluffy, sad, romantic anything.

As long as it stays with the story line and all that stuff.

I really don't want to keep you guys waiting.

I feel really bad for not updating as fast as I could.

So from a plea from a beginner writer I need you help!

PLEASE HELP ME!

Nyao~


	15. His Side Of The Story

Aayoo~

Long time no see . hahaha sorry for my very long hiatus :P

Anyways onto the story.

**KIBA'S POV**

* * *

It has been already a maybe a few days since Hinata has come back to Konoha. I don't really know what to do, that couldn't be the Hinata I used to know. The one who was quiet and shy but so kind and graceful. That can't be her, Hinata isn't crude and does not swear in every sentence she speaks. This new person is an impostor a liar this will never be Hinata, like hell I will accept this.

It was a long day for the Inuzuka, first of all he had to to stay up all night checking on profiles of some of the new students that were entering the ninja academy since Shikamaru was to fucking lazy to get off his lazy ass after having a long night with his girlfriend Ino. Then he had to wake up way too early in morning **on his day off!** about a problem that happened at the Hyuga house hold, and now he has to take care of Hanabi. She is one of the most troublesome child he has ever met, she is always off pissing people off and just god damn annoying, sometimes he even shivers at the thought of being her sensei, sucks to be Shikamaru.

After his very long day he walked up to his front door, he took his key out of his pocket and pushed the key in and unlocking the door. It's been awhile since he has moved out of his family's house, it was a real pain being surrounded by females who were tougher than most men. Especially when his sister got a boyfriend, oh dear lord. Kiba would always tremble when he remembered that moment, let's just say he heard sounds that have scarred him for life.

When Kiba entered his house he was tackled by his ninja dog and best friend Akamaru. They have been together for ever, and yes it sound very cliche but it's true since the beginning they have been inseparable. He hugged his buddy and stood back up and walked right into the kitchen, for a man living with a dog you could say the house wasn't that bad, not like Naruto's thank the lord. Anyways he walked up to his kitchen fridge and opened the door, scaning for anything to eat. Unsatisfied by the contents of his fridge he gave up on the thought of food so we went into his room.

The grabbed the brass door knob and turned it open, he didn't even think to close the door behind him so he just plopped right down onto his bed and closed his eyes. But before he went to sleep her turned his head and looked into a picture, it was him, Hinata, Shino, and their sensei Kurenai. He smiled remembering the moments they had when they were still gennin, it was peaceful and he didn't have to worry about so much back then, but then Hinata happened.

~Flashback~

_He looked up and Tsunade the Hokage of our village, she has summoned all of Konoha eleven to appear at her mansion, but what confused him was that everyone was here except one person... Hinata. _

_"Alright kids looks like have a very big problem." Tsunade began._

_"Wait." Kiba spoke everyone turning their heads toward him, "Don't we have to wait for Hinata? I mean she is apart of us too."_

_"This problem is about Hinata." Tsunade answered calmly, giving Kiba a look that made him not speak another word, "Hinata is very dangerous right now so we must put a stop to her." She took a breathe in and began to speak one more, "It would be good if you caught her alive but if in any dangerous circumstance you **must** kill her."_

_Everyone took a deep breath in, but Kiba was about to have a panic attack his breathing pattern changed from steady breath to almost hyperventilating. How could this be he just saw Hinata yesterday and she was happy and you could tell there was a skip in her step, it must've been Naruto. He turned his head in Naruto's direction his eye's were looking down to the ground and he had that guilty look all over his stupid face._

_"Neji, I think it is now you must tell them what is happening to her." Tsunade handed off the conversation to Neji._

_"This must be all a surprise to all of you, but today we must fight for our village before Hinata will destroy it, Hinata is not like any of us, but she is like Naruto, she is also a Jinchuriki, she is the Juubi her powers are very strong and are even able to defeat Naruto's Kyuubi. Each time a tail grows she grows very powerful, but once she has made it to five tails her power will have increased more than five times than it used to, so I must warn you you mustn't let her grow more than three tails, got it. I hope you all remembered your positions and attacks, remember we must catch her alive or dead. **NOW LET'S GO!**"_

_Kiba was still shocked about this whole situation, but he knew what he had to do for his village, but if anyone of Konoha eleven even tries of hurting Hinata I will kill them._

_When everyone finally reached where Hinata was rampaging she looked so different, her eyes were full of anger and hatred even he could feel it, she had already reached one tail which is a good thing but still very bad. He turned his head to Shino and looked at him with worried eyes how could they even try to hurt their teammate and one of their best friends. That's when he heard Naruto._

_"Hinata, please stop." Naruto pleaded._

_"Why should I stop none of you ever belived I could change, you all made me look like a stupid fool especially you Naruto you made me look like a even bigger fool, it was you who I looked up to I loved you more than anything in this world I would've risked my life for you!" Hinata screamed, tears running down her cheeks._

_Kiba felt so hurt to hear what Hinata was saying, 'we did believe in you Hinata' Kiba thought, but why couldn't he say it out loud._

_Then suddenly he felt a strong wave of force strike him right in the stomach knocking him down from the trees, then everything went dark the last thing he saw of Hinata was the face of a sad angel crying of rage and hatred._

* * *

Jajjang! It's been forever wooh! I need to thank EchoUchiha for giving me the Idea of doing a Kiba POV! Arigatou!

Hope it was okay, don't worry there will be a part two to Kiba's little story so don't worry.

Read, Review, Favorite.

Nyao~


	16. Hiding

_Kiba always wanted to protect her but now he can't even do anything but lay on the ground and listen to Hinata's pain. All he want's to do right now is give her a tight big hug, comfort her, wipe the tears that roll down from her eyes, but now he can't do anything it would be better to leave Hinata right now and let her release all the the pain and emotions she has bottled up inside her.__This was the first time he realized how much he has neglected her feelings, not even noticing her pain. All the words she cried were so horrible and sad._

_He could tell that today she was going to break, she was going to crack out of that shell she hid inside and she was going to break free, even though the way she was going to turn was to the dark side, inside he felt a pinch of happiness for her, once she leaves the village she will be able to be something new. She doesn't have to listen to people who compare her to others, she doesn't need to hide, and the best of all she can leave Naruto._

_"I'm done Naruto! No more, I don't need this pain anymore I don't want you to carry me down, I'm going to break free you got it, and once you're dead then I know I can relax, so today I will relax and not hurt anymore!"_

Those where the last words Kiba could hear from Hinata's voice before Sasuke went after her. Kiba wanted to at least see her face but if he looked at her now, it would be like looking at a stranger, but it was all for the best even though he wished that he could rest with her in his arms. Hugging each other sharing the warmth from their bodies, laughing and crying together. Till marriage and until they died, they have their hands holding each others, but if he ever told her his feelings he knew he'd get hurt and their relationship would never be the same so he never said a word.

Hiding your love for someone is very difficult isn't it...

* * *

All done! :D

And I know the part that Hinata says wasn't in **Difference** but yaaaah, sooorry. And I am also very sorry for having Kiba's last part be very short GOMEN!

And now I feel bad for Kiba! Poor Kiba, this is how I would imagine if this would really happen in Naruto, Kiba the poor guy :(

Hope you liked it, I will try me best to update faster, and to give you a hint for the next chapter **AKATSUKI TIME!**

Read, Review, Favorite!

Nyao~


	17. Bottom or Top

_She felt his knee jab right into her stomach causing her to fly back and crash her back against a large tree trunk, as she hit the tree she was pretty sure she heard a crack. As she tried to get back onto her feet she stood up but fell right back down. Her stomach felt like hell and it was so hard to breath, each time she tried to take a breath she would just cough up blood._

_"Is that all you can give me? Hinata," The Uchiha laughed, "I can't believe I am wasting my time on you, I might as well just give you to Naruto so he can deal with you himself."_

_As soon as she heard the name Naruto, she turned into a machine. Forgetting about her pain she ran straight at Sasuke her chakra all directed into the palms of her hand, however knowing Sasuke he would obviously dodge it, so she created a clone secretly. She made it to Sasuke, he dodged just as she planned, and then she went for her attack._

_"Suprise," Hinata smirked as she hit Sasuke right in the chest_

_ He hit the ground hard getting the wind knocked out of him, he layed on the ground trying to get his breath back to normal._

_"Well, looks like you have improved a bit." Sasuke approved._

_"A bit! Are you kidding me! I am almost as good as you BAKA!" Hinata shouted upset, hovering over top of him giving him a glare._

_"No need to get upset Hinata."_

_"What do you mean no need to get upset, you said I was a waste of your time...hmpf," Hinata answered furiously giving Sasuke the pout that always made him feel guilty._

_"I was just provoking you, that is my technique with you, you are amazing when provoked." Sasuke grinned that annoying grin._

_"Whatever, I'm leaving you on the ground, I hope you don't recover!"_

_Hinata turned around and took a step, but felt a strong grip on her wrist, and before she knew it she was laying back faced down on the ground, and Sasuke hovering on top of her inches away from her lips._

_"W-what are you doing Uchiha!" Hinata shouted, causing Sasuke to smirk._

_"You don't really mean that Hinata? Not wanting me to recover, I know you will regret saying that,"_

_"C-could you just get off me, I don't really like to be the one at the bottom." Hinata demanded, pressing her hands against Sasuke's chest trying to push him off her._

_"Well that's to bad because I'll always be the top," He smirked._

* * *

_ Okay maybe I lied, I know I told you in the previous chapter that I was going to do a flashback of Hinata and the Akatsuki, at first I began writing it but it sucked, so somehow I started to write about Hinata and Sasuke. And I know that there is hardly any romance between Sasuke and Hinata. I am trying my best to put some in it's just right now Hinata and Sasuke are so far apart (like they can't meet face to face much) so I am giving little small flashbacks of their love, I will try to write more of these love flashbacks, but I will stop once I get a full idea how they can meet and have there love story moment. :D_

_Nyao~_


	18. Mental Scar

_I trailed behind the group, looking around as we walked. There wasn't much to see but trees, plants, and dirt. I was still remembering the moment when I was so close to ending my life, but then being disturbed by two men. I was especially angry with one of them; Naruto. Every time I think of that man or even hear his name I want to vomit, he sickens me right to the bone. I will never forgive what he had done to me, I will never forgive what Konoha did to me._

_"Hey," Sasuke spoke pushing me on the side of the head._

_"What," I replied bitterly, giving him an angry glare._

_"We're here," He answered back not caring about my temper tantrum._

_I didn't really get Sasuke, ever since way back he hardly ever showed any sign of emotion, it was like he was a stick. Everyday he would come to school with a poker face, not letting anyone get inside his head. But it's not like I cared anyways, I was too caught up with my fantazation of Naruto._

_"Woopee," I spoke sarcastically, kicking a tiny rock that was in my way._

_As all of us followed Sasuke into the hideout, a strange masked man was watching us from the tree tops. I looked up at him curious of his strange choice of a mask. Finally bored of the person I went back into following Sasuke and his team._

_"I have brought the Jyuubi," Sasuke randomly said into the darkness._

_"Well done Uchiha," A mysterious voice spoke back, "Let me take a look at her."_

_Sasuke grabbed my arm and forced me in front of him. He held both of my arms behind my back. Out of instinct I immediately began to struggle. I tried to pull my arms out of his hands, but he just tightened his grip._

_"Let go of me you fool," I spat furiously._

_"You better shut up or I'll break your wrists, just behave,"Sasuke warned, bending my wrists the wrong way._

_I winced at the pain. I calmed myself down and began to cooperate with what Sasuke said._

_I felt a finger lift my face upward making eye contact with eyes that I have never seen before, they were purple but with black rings._

_"My, my I would have never guessed it would be a Hyuga that carried the Jyuubi," The mysterious man chuckled looking right into my eyes._

_"If you're going to take the Jyuubi why are you laughing?" I retorted irritated, "Just kill me already! Isn't that what you want why are you taking so long!"_

_"Well arn't we just in hurry," The man placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a creepy smile, "I'm not going to kill you just yet, first you must capture the Kyuubi before anyone one of us can kill you."_

_"So that's what your plan was, it makes sense." I answered understanding why they would keep me for last._

_"That's right," The man smiled once again, "Sasuke, please bring Hinata-san to her room," The purple eyed man requested._

_"Yes, Pein-san," Sasuke replied emotionless like always._

_So his name is Pein, I thought. What a weird name._

_"Also Hinata-san, you're training will begin in four days," Pein added._

_Before I could speak another word, Sasuke was already dragging me to the room I was going to be staying in. Once he finally opened the door to the room he flung me right onto the bed. He hovered over top me and gave me an intimidating glare._

_"If you try to escape I will cut the back of your ankles got it," He threatened once more, holding down onto my neck._

_"F-fine," I managed to speak."_

_Once he finally got off of me I took in a deep breath and sighed, "Must you always be this aggressive," I asked massaging my neck, from being brutally handled._

_"Must you always be an nuisance to humanity," Sasuke snapped back._

_"You are so full of yourself!" I screamed back throwing a pillow right to his head._

_"What about you Hinata," Sasuke answered me calmly giving me that emotionless look, "You almost killed the little of friends you had and blamed them for the reason why Naruto cheated on, I would understand why he would rather go with Sakura. Look at yourself, you're plain, boring to look at, and nothing stands out about you,"_

_The words Sasuke said were all so true, there isn't anything special about me, I don't have a good personality, I have no confidence._

_"I don't care what Naruto thinks of me now, he can think whatever he likes that's his problem, and I don't have anytime to be mixed up with that man," I grumbled._

_"Hinata you may say you hate him, but let me tell you something when Naruto get's inside your head it's over, you can't forget about him, he leaves a mental scar in your life."_

* * *

Okay that was the last flashback, by the way if you are confused please go and read Difference. And I know Sasuke was very cruel in this flashback but this is when they only first met, well actually reunited but whatever, anyways I am working on the next chapter so yah. Sorry for the long delay.

Nyao~


	19. IMPORTANT FREAKING NEWS!

Hey guys! It's been a really long time hasn't it? But I'm here now, and I've got some news for yah.

I have thought about this for a very long time, and I think it's time I rewrite this series. Difference was one of my first stories, and well... it was really just a drabble. I didn't think the chapters through, and I pretty much just wrote whatever was on the top of my head. So when I re-read all the chapters, I just laughed at myself. I had honestly made Hinata weak, she was pretty much all talk, and no walk. And I think a few people had complained about that, and it got me thinking. I want to make my stories satisfy my readers, so when they tell me these kind of things I want to fix them immediately.

And to be honest how I wrote Difference was extremely bad. I mean there were some good ideas in it but I just had written it in a way where it just didn't work out... I had no clue I was doing, it just makes me want to shake my head. So I am re-writing this so I can satisfy my need and others need for a better, and some what well written story. I'm not the best writer in town like some others, but I think I have improved my writing to a point where it's not as horrible as before when I had just started.

It would be a blessing if somehow my writing turned from mediocre to god like, but that would take me a lifetime to do but I'll try my best. I really want to thank everyone who has followed this series, I honestly love your souls. You took your time to read my stories, and I am so grateful. I never expected for this series to actually be liked by others. When I started I just wanted to show a side of Hinata where she wasn't all shy, and quiet. I wanted her to become badass, and just the total opposite of her real character. I can't express how much I love you guys.

I want to make this series with more of a bang! I want it flow together, and I actually have a plan that I'm going to follow from now on, so It won't be as messy like before. I know how some of you might be kinda upset I stopped Starting Over just when everything was getting somewhat intense, and I'm really sorry about that. SORRRY!

I won't be deleting Difference, and Staring Over from my profile they will still be up there, but as soon as I have re-written all the chapters I will be deleting everything and I'll be starting from scratch. So when I put up the new re-written version of this series, I hope you guys will come back and read them, and I hope that the new Difference series will be much clearer and Hinata isn't all talk. She will put up a better fight, and I will add more depth into the relationship between Hinata, Sasuke, and the Akatsuki.

I love you guys! I'm so sorry for just leaving it like this, the story wasn't finished and you guys don't know what's going to happen to Hinata next but, just bear with it! I'll have stuff for you guys to read soon enough! So please don't fret. I'm so thankful for all of your support, I will have the new Difference series updated as soon as I can so I hope you guys will still be there when it's up, but I won't blame you if stop reading I mean if I was a reader and the author was so random like this, I wouldn't be sure if I could continue, haha. Anyhow I love you all, and thank you!

**~Nyao**

**AGAIN I'M SO SORRY~~~~~ Gyaaaaaaaah...**


End file.
